40 kinds of Feelings: Learning to Love
by Itako Usui - Lady Nyana
Summary: [[Capitulo 5 Up!: Eres]] Gomen por la tardanzaaaa! se que los he tenido abandonados por un BUEEEN tiempo! pero aquí les dejo la actualizacion! DISFRUTENLA! se les quieres! Y dejen Reviews!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo…**

"_...Nuevo año, Nuevo ambiente, nuevos compañeros, y aunque no lo creas, nueva vida... Hao cambio de colegio, ya te lo había comentado no? Tan oportuno él, viene a decírmelo justo el día que cumplimos 18 meses de novios, es que le hubieras visto la cara -Preciosa, me voy a Inglaterra a estudiar y probar suerte por un tiempo, perdóname por decírtelo hoy, pero temía que fueras a convencerme de quedarme…- Es que son tan idiotas… Bueno, el punto es que hoy no me fue tan mal como pensaba, estaban las típicas animadoras celebrando el regreso del equipo al campo, y bueno, ya sabes, haciendo piruetas estúpidas para reclutar a nuevas chicas a unírseles, y he llegado a la conclusión que las únicas capaces son aquellas que están 'sexualmente activas' todo el tiempo, así muy del estilo de Tamamura, que estoy casi segura que este año entrará al equipo, pues la vi hablando con Naoko Miyasaki, la co-capitana del grupo de perdedoras, además de que llevaba la falda mucho mas corta que lo reglamentario…Sabes que me enteré que hay una lista para todas las chicas del instituto? Yo no lo sabía, y ahora que me enteré, no me interesa saber a cual pertenezco…también hubo un partido de práctica, donde presentaron a un par de nuevos jugadores, entre ellos, un chico nuevo en el salón 2 del 5 año de Secundaria… Exactamente, en mi clase… Como si no me bastara ya con tener a Tao y a la chica Usui entre mis compañeros, también tengo que aguantarme a este chico… Arika me dijo que lo conociera primero, pero que hay que conocer? Todo futbolista ya tiene sus metas claras, medias becas deportivas, ningún plan de vida, y claro, animadoras como arroz en ceremonia matrimonial… Y como habrás de saber, ya el niño está incluido en la lista de 'los más populares' solo por ser futbolista, que ridículo, quién quiere pertenecer a tal club? Bueno, Hao lo hacía, y era el único que no pertenecía ni al equipo de futbolistas ni animadoras, supongo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien, además de que era el único con más masa cerebral que algodón en la cabeza… No imaginas como me hará falta, prometió escribirme una vez por semana, crees que sea suficiente? Yo no, pero me acostumbraré…"_

_-_Anna! La cena está servida!..-

"_Ya es hora de cenar, y me están llamando adentro…Mañana me espera un largo día, reinscribirme al grupo de Lectura, Música y Arte, ayudar a la confiscación de artefactos inapropiados dentro del instituto, y organizar mi horario con respecto al curso de introducción vocacional, además de las pruebas de aptitud, y selección de la universidad a la que iré… Aún planeo presentar la prueba de admisión en La Universidad Reitaku, aunque Mike quiere que estudie en la Universidad cristiana de mujeres en Tokio… Pero mi sueño sigue siendo estudiar en la Universidad Nacional de arte y música en Tokio, pero ese sueño cada vez es mas lejano…Y no te había comentado, este año, como ayuda y para recopilar puntos extras, me apunté al grupo guía de nuevos estudiantes, tan solo espero no ser la guía del nuevo futbolista del campus, y aunque debo admitir que tiene un muy banal parecido a Hao, dudo que tengan algo en común, tomando en cuenta que ya Tamamura empezó a ligarse con él, y pues por su parte no vi poner ningún tipo de resistencia… mejor me apresuro antes de que Mike resuelva dejarme sin Postre… "_

Y así, la joven rubia escribió la fecha "19 de Septiembre" en su diario, lo cerró con cuidado, y se levantó de su lugar debajo del inmenso árbol de cerezos del jardín de su casa…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola! Eh aquí otra vez! Con una nueva obra enigmática y romantica, ahora narrada desde la perspectiva de una típica adolescente.. Espero la disfruten! Y mientras mas RR Dejen, mas motivación tendré! Ademas, estoy abierta a nuevas ideas! Cuidense! Nos vemos!

**Itako Usui - Lady of Sadness**


	2. Encuentros y Reencuentros

**Encuentros y Reencuentros**

Hacía una mañana fría en la ciudad de Fumbari, el sol muy apenas podía divisarse por entre las montañas, y el rocío mañanero comenzaba a sentirse, incomodando el cálido sueño de algunas personas, en especial, el de una joven rubia, donde el despertador de su mesita de noche le indicaba que era la hora de comenzar un nuevo día, y no un día cualquiera, se trataba de su segundo día de clases…

Anna! Levántate o vas a llegar tarde!..-

Se pudo ver como una mano perezosamente se posó sobre el despertador, callando así su llamado, y el resto del cuerpo se retorció entre las blancas sabanas para luego terminar de levantarse. La joven se dirigió al baño, donde permaneció por 20 minutos exactos como lo hacia rutinariamente, tiempo suficiente para bañarse, lavarse los dientes, y hacer sus necesidades. Salió del baño y perezosamente, aún por los rasgos de vagancia ejercida durante el verano, se dispuso a buscar su uniforme escolar y tenderlo sobre la cama mientras buscaba el resto de sus accesorios. Pasados otros 20 minutos, ya la rubia se había colocado el uniforme, el cual era una falda verde un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca abotonada desde arriba dejando los últimos 3 botones de abajo sin abrochar, una corbata ajustada en el cuello, medias un poco mas arriba de la media pierna y zapatos negros. Se sentó frente a su peinadora y se colocó un par de zarcillos negros, dos pulseras de plata en la mano derecha, una la cual tenía la inscripción "Anna Kyouyama", y varias pulseras negras en la mano izquierda. Por último se colocó un par de broches negros en el cabello, que resaltaban perfectamente con su dorada cabellera, la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Se levantó de su lugar, guardó los libros y cuadernos dentro de su mochila, y antes de salir, sacó de un alajero que estaba sobre su mesita de noche un collar con un colgante en forma de corazón con la inscripción "Ai shiteru". Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y se sentó a tomar su desayuno…

Mike: Pudiste haber tardado más no?

Anna: Si no hubieran gastado toda el agua caliente no lo habría hecho –tomando su primer bocado de arroz-

Mike: no seas impertinente Anna –mirando a la rubia de reojo, quien estaba sentada justo al frente de él-

Anna: no lo soy –sigue comiendo tranquilamente- por cierto, y mi aba-chan?

Mike: No es mi problema –se levanta pesadamente- espero no llegues tarde, hoy te toca hacer la limpieza

Anna: bien –se levanta de su lugar, sujeta su mochila, y sale de la casa Pensando –"_Como si no me bastara ya con todo lo que tengo que hacer…" _

Le había tomado 10 minutos tomar su desayuno, y ya le quedaban tan solo 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo al instituto, sin embargo, el instituto quedaba a tan solo dos calles de su casa, así que no llevaba mucha prisa por llegar, además de que no quería conseguirse a ninguna de las animadoras cuando llegara, que de seguro estarían en la puerta recibiendo a todos los miembros del equipo… El frío intolerable de principios de la mañana había dejado de sentirse, dando paso a una fresca mañana iluminada por muy tenues rayos de sol, Anna caminaba pausadamente, sin contar con que se encontraría con alguien esa mañana…

Chico: Hey! Mira tú la chica con el uniforme del instituto Shinra!

Anna: Uh? –se dio la vuelta y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que…- Qué quieres? Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a la Bienvenida del equipo de Futbolistas –se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo-

Chico: Oye! Solo quiero compañía, y creo que encontré la mejor que podría tenerse jijiji

Anna: -dándose la vuelta- No me estarás confundiendo con Tamamura o si?

Chico: Quien? –rascándose la cabeza confundido- aaaaahhhh la animadora pelirosada? Jijiji somos solo amigos

Anna: aja si, bueno, si quieres que te acompañe al instituto, al menos preséntate y apúrate –cruzando los brazos y viendo al castaño con un semblante de aburrimiento-

Chico: -extendiendo la mano al frente- me llamo Yoh Asakura, y vengo de Izumo –sonríe encantadoramente, y Anna no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco-

Anna: Anna Kyouyama –se da la vuelta sin extender la mano- y apresúrate que en 5 minutos comienzan las clases

Yoh: Si Annita, jijiji –coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza caminando muy sonriente, demasiado para el gusto de Anna-

Anna: Deja de balbucear y apúrate, y no me llames Annita... –piensa- _"Espero no digan nada cuando me vean con este…"_

Y es que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a caminar ni andar con nadie, a no ser que fuese Hao, y mucho menos si se trataba de alguno de esos futbolistas roñosos, como ella los llamaba frecuentemente cada vez que interrumpían una clase con la frase "Alguien ha visto por donde se fue el balón?" pero es que debía admitir que Yoh era un chico diferente a todos los demás, y a pesar de que le molestó el hecho de haberlo visto coquetear con la retardada de Tamamura, para su sorpresa, prefirió creerle al castaño cuando este le dijo "solo somos amigos.."

Yoh: Anna, tienes novio? –la mira de reojo fingiendo no ponerle mucha importancia-

Anna: si, pero es un chico universitario, y se fue a probar suerte a Londres por un tiempo –habla con un tono de aparente fastidio, pero el castaño pudo notar que dejaba escapar un dejo de tristeza entre sus palabras-

Yoh: ahhh! Entonces prácticamente no son nada jijiji

Anna: Cállate y anda… -apresurando el paso, realmente comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa-

La rubia caminaba cada vez mas rápido, daba hasta la idea de que de un momento a otro comenzaría a correr, huyendo de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien…Y es que en realidad el castaño era capaz de poner nerviosa a cualquiera, en especial a alguien como Anna, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ser cortejada y acosada, según su parecer, por un chico osado e insolente como ese, pero debía admitir, que causaba cierto efecto en ella…

Y así, ambos chicos siguieron caminando en absoluto silencio hacia el instituto… Y como Anna había previsto, estaban todas las animadoras esperándolos, o mejor dicho, esperando al nuevo futbolista…

Tamao: Vaya, vaya, vaya… Anna, es que acaso no has aprendido que los futbolistas no salen con perdedoras? –sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras el resto de las porristas se burlaban-

Anna: Y es que no te haz visto en un espejo? –camina hacia la entrada principal ignorando al resto de chicas-

Yoh: A…Anna espera! –iba tras la chica, pero la peli-rosada se interpuso-

Tamao: Yoh! Ven conmigo, vamos a dar una vuelta por el campus antes de que suene la campana. Déjala, ella siempre ha sido así de anti-social -sonrío satisfactoriamente y pasó un brazo por debajo del brazo derecho del castaño- Vamos?

Yoh: eehh… si claro, vamos jiji –camino hacia la cancha llevando del brazo a la joven, pero sin apartar la mirada del lugar por donde la rubia se había ido-

Pasados alrededor de unos 10 minutos, sonó el timbre de entrada, y se vio a la oleada de alumnos dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, todos muy animados aún comentando sobre las cosas y los viajes hechos durante los vacaciones, pero en uno de los salones, se encontraba una chica un tanto perturbada y hasta molesta…

Anna: -sentándose bruscamente en su respectivo asiento- Como la odio!

Arika: Buenos días Anna, que te pasa? Te noto bastante molesta?

Anna: es esa pesada de Tamamura, cuanto la odio… -apretaba el puño como si tuviera entre ellos el cuello de Tamao-

Arika: No le tomes importancia, mas bien cuéntame… Me dijeron que llegaste al instituto muy bien acompañada –la mira sonriendo- cuéntamelo todo!

Anna: Acompañada yo? Ja! Quién distribuye esos chistes tan malos Arika?

Arika: No te hagas la tonta, además yo misma te vi de lado de él en la entrada, hasta que se atravesaron Tamamura y su grupito

Anna: él? No se de que me hablas –sacando sus libros-

Arika: Anda Anna! Admítelo! Llegaste en compañía de Asakura! –se sienta en su lugar junto al de Anna-

Anna: Ah ese, si me lo encontré en el camino y que más, tuve que caminar con él, y debo admitir que fue un fastidio, no dejaba de hacer preguntas tontas, es realmente un pesado el Asakura ese…

Arika: ah! Por cierto, ahí viene

Anna: y mira la linda compañía… -mira hacia la ventana ocultando la molestia que sentía al ver a Yoh entrar tomado del brazo de Tamao-

Tamao: -alzando un poco la voz- Bueno Yoh aquí te dejo, no te juntes con perdedoras ah? Nos vemos en la practica de esta tarde –le sonríe y se fue hacia su aula-

Yoh: jiji adiós Tamamura –volviendo la mirada hacia el frente- Hola de Nuevo Annita! –sonría caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella-

Anna: -incorporándose pués se había perdido entre sus pensamientos- uh? Ah, hola Asakura

Yoh: -sentándose detrás de Arika- Ay no, llámame Yoh, esas formalidades no van conmigo Annita

Arika: -integrándose a la conversación- Pero si tu mismo acabas de llamar a Tamamura por su apellido!

Yoh: Si, pero es que no quiero que las personas piensen que tengo interés alguno en ella –mirando a Anna aún sonriéndole, mientras esta seguía mirando por la ventana-

Arika: -sonriendo al notar la insinuación del castaño- Y entonces porqué a Anna si la llamas por su nombre?

Yoh: Sencillo, porque..

Prof. Yamazaki: Por favor tomen asiento los que aún están de pie, y hagan silencio, comenzaremos la clase de hoy… Tenemos a algún alumno nuevo en esta clase? –mirandolos a todos- ah si claro, el joven Asakura –volteándose y escribiendo la fecha en el pizarrón- Dígame Asakura, ya le asignaron una guía?

Yoh: uh? Pues no, no profesor

Prof. Yamazaki: Que raro, bueno, me encargaré de asignarle una de esta clase a ver… Ah! Señorita Mihara, me haría el favor?

Arika: ay, disculpe profesor, pero ya tengo la custodia de otra persona

Anna: -susurrándole a Arika- qué? Si apenas ayer te alistaste?

Prof. Yamazaki: mmm Pues entonces habrá que buscarle un guía en otra clase, nos encargaremos de eso al terminar la hora, no podemos permitir que siga vagueando por el campus

Arika: oh! Profesor, Kyouyama se alistó ayer al grupo de guía estudiantiles, ella puede hacerlo –sonriendo y mirándo a una muy sorprendida Anna, quien comenzaba hacerle gestos para que retirara lo dicho-

Prof. Yamazaki: Perfecto! Entonces la señorita Kyouyama se encargará de su custodia, Está usted de acuerdo Asakura?

Yoh: yo? Claro! Jiji por mi no hay ningún problema! –mirando a Anna, quien le pegaba leves golpes a la mesa con la cabeza-

Prof. Yamazaki: Y usted señorita Kyouyama está de acuerdo?

Anna: Levantando la cabeza- si si, no hay ningún problema –mirando a Arika y susurrando- Me la vas a pagar…

La Mañana transcurrió bastante lenta, y al fin se hicieron las 3:00pm, y el timbre anunció la hora de salida. El instituto Shinra parecía temblar cuando las sillas y mesas se movían escandalizadamente, mientras los alumnos salían, o mejor dicho, huían de la aulas para dirigirse a las actividades extracurriculares, más aún quedaban 3 jóvenes dentro del Aula 2 del 5to año de secundaria…

Arika: Yo tengo que ir al departamento de Publicidad para terminar los ajustes de la primera edición del periódico escolar

Anna: Tan rápido? No me digas que en eso estuviste ocupada todo el verano

Arika: -colocándose la mochila sobre los hombros- Tanto como todo el verano no, pero solo te diré que quedó de fábula, solo me falta la columna de chismes de pasillo, y no sé con que llenarlo

Las chicas platicaban terminando de recoger sus cosas, y esperando a que la oleada de alumnos despejaran los pasillos, mientras que un joven castaño seguía sentado mirando "distraídamente" por la ventana escuchando la amena conversación…

Anna: Pues yo te tengo dos, nueva "putarrista" o animadora en el campus, la cuál se ganó su puesto por su "fama" entre los hombres, y un nuevo jugador de fútbol distraído que se pasa las horas de clase contemplando el panorama… -le pega a la mesa de Yoh con la palma abierta- Despierta o perderás la práctica de hoy

Yoh: -algo exaltado porque no se lo esperaba al estar viendo por la ventana- si si jijiji ya voy jefa! –se levanta de su asiento y coloca los brazos detrás de su cabeza sonriéndole-

Anna: Apresúrate, y no soy tu jefa ya te lo he dicho como 6 veces el día de hoy –tomando su mochila con fastidio-

Arika: jajajá, Anna deberías participar en el periódico, me diste dos buenas ideotas para llenar los chismes de pasillo –saliendo del aula-

Anna: No gracias, sabes lo que pienso del periódico escolar –siguiendo a su compañera-

Yoh: que es pura basura? -caminando junto a Anna hacia la puerta de salida-

Arika: Míralo! Hasta te conoce mejor que tú

Anna: ay ya cállate Arika –se coloca la mochila sobre el hombro derecho- tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me gustan los escándalos

Yoh: jijiji deberías ser menos arrogante Annita, o no conseguirás admiradores –piensa- _"Aunque así es mejor para mí jiji..." _

Anna: y como para qué quiero admiradores? Yo ya tengo a mi novio –sonriendo satisfactoriamente-

Yoh: ah si… -cerrando los ojos con algo de molestia aún con las manos detrás de la cabeza-

Arika: ay vamos Anna, una relación por correspondencia no te hará bien…

Anna: ese es mi problema, además, no tengo ningún interés por algún chico del instituto

Yoh: -abriendo un ojo- ningunito?

Anna: no, y mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Arika: si yo también, tengo que terminar el periódico, nos vemos mañana chicos! –se despide, y camina hacia las escaleras-

Yoh: bueno, entonces… Nos vemos mañana? –bajando los brazos y viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

Anna: supongo, y recuerda, no descuides tus calificaciones o no podrás continuar en el equipo

Yoh: si Annita –le da un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana

Anna: -algo asombrada pero manteniendo la compostura- esto.. si! Hasta mañana… Yoh –se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida del instituto-

Yoh: jiji –mirándo su reloj- ups! Ya es tarde, Len me matará! –sale corriendo brincando el muro de la cafetería hacia la cancha, pero no se percató, ni ninguna de sus anteriores acompañantes, de que alguien los estaba espiando…-

Tamao: Con que no te gustan los escándalos eh Annita? -sonríe con malicia y corre escaleras arribas, hacia el departamento de publicidad, donde el periódico escolar estaba teniendo sus últimos ajustes…-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hi Boys and Girls! nOn! He aquí el primer capítulo oficial de '4o kinds of feelings: Learning to Love', ya que el anterior era solo el prólogo o la Introducción jiji Espero los disfruten, y si lo hicieron, dejens sus RR! Me encantará saber que tanto les llama la atención mi historia, y como dije, estoy abierta a nuevas ideas para complementarla! Espero la disfruten tanto como yo, y debo advertir que en este fic planeo torturar mucho a la linda Tamao jijiji pero este es solo el comienzo, pasarán muchas cosas! Y en esta historia el amor para Anna es incierto y complicado, así que habrán muchas sospresas!

Publiqué rápido este capi debido a que, como dije en las notas de 'Dame tu Aire', me voy de vacaciones! Y además, deseba adejarles una recompensa por seguir mis locos fics nOn! Espero me den su opinión al respecto y nos vemos en un par de semanas!

Cuidense! se les Quiere! Chaiiiis! nOn!

**Itako Usui - Lady of Sadness **


	3. Sorpresas y Rumores

**Sorpresas y Rumores**

Esa mañana, la Ciudad de Fumbari había amanecido un poco más fría que la anterior, debido a que el otoño había dado inicio, y que los soleados y cálidos días de verano habían terminado. Como consecuencia al precipitado cambio de clima, a muchos de los estudiantes se le quedaban pegadas las sábanas, tomando en cuenta que aún no se acostumbraban al acelerado paso que se debía seguir a inicios del año escolar. Claro, faltaba más destacar que existían una lista muy particular de estudiantes que se "acoplaban" rápidamente a la rutina, y quien mejor para encabezar la lista que…

Anna: -Bajando las escaleras- Buenos días Aba-chan! (N/I: Aba-chan significa abuela en japonés)

Sra. Ozore: –Una Anciana muy risueña, de cabellera larga y canosa y de estatura promedio se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno- Buenos días pequeña, madrugaste el día de hoy!

Anna: Si, es que no quiero conseguirme con ciertas personas en el camino hacia el instituto –piensa- _me basta con tener que ser su guía el resto del trimestre…- _además, quiero llegar temprano para ayudar a Arika con el periódico –habla tranquilamente mientras ayuda a poner la mesa y saca el zumo de naranja de la nevera-

Sra. Ozore: Personas? Como quien? No me digas que te volviste a pelear con la niña Tamao, Anna –sirve el desayuno en la mesa y se sienta-

Anna: Aba-chan, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Tamamura y yo ya NO somos amigas, ya ni siquiera nos llevamos bien –se sienta y comienza a comer- y no, no me refería a ella tampoco

Sra. Ozore: Entonces a quien? –la anciana come tranquilamente-

Anna: A nadie de mucha importancia Aba-chan… Por cierto, y Mike?

Sra. Ozore: Tuvo que ir a Hokkaido. Tu sabes, cosas de su trabajo –toma un poco de zumo-

Anna: Si es que a eso se le puede llamar "trabajo"… -termina de comer y se levanta, dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar su plato y su vaso, pero…-

Aba-chan: deja eso allí querida, y vete ya que te están esperando, yo lavaré eso –sigue comiendo lentamente (N/I: Por eso es que los ancianos no engordan xD)-

Anna: Gracias Aba-chan yo… que me están esperando dices? –mira a su aba-chan algo confundida- Nadie me espera afuera desde que Hao se fue, ya que era él quien venía a buscarme, estas segura?

Sra. Ozore: Si, hay un chico allá afuera esperándote desde antes de que bajaras a desayunar, a poco no lo sabías? –antes de que terminara de hablar, ya estaba Anna asomada en la ventana de la sala que daba al jardín delantero-

Anna: no puedo divisar de quien se trata, está de espaldas y solo le veo la chaqueta del equipo de… ay no –suspira pesadamente y con los ojos cerrado- Lo que me faltaba

Sra. Ozore: -saliendo de la cocina secándose las manos con un pañuelo- que pasó querida? De quien se trata? –se asoma por la ventana y lo ve ya que se había volteado- Uy pero si es un chico bastante guapo, y se parece bastante a Hao verdad? –se acomoda los anteojos-

Anna: no compares a Hao con ese chico, Hao fue el mejor estudiante del año, y ese chico no es más que otro futbolista presumido y mal educado, como el resto de los amigos de Tamamura –se dirige al pasillo principal donde sujeta su mochila y se la sube a los hombros- Bueno, yo ya me voy, o llegaré tarde… -piensa- _perfecto, madrugo para no encontrármelo, y el se toma la molestia de despertarse primero que yo para venir a recogerme…-_

Sra. Ozore: Bueno, pero insisto, es un chico bastante apuesto (N/I: Uy quien no se de cuenta necesita anteojos de mas aumento que los de la abuela de Anna xD), deberías aprovechar su compañía, y no creo que sea mal educado, si hasta se atrevió a venir a cortejarte! –le pega un codazo a su nieta, quien tiene un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

Anna: Basta aba-chan, apenas lo conozco, y vino a buscarme porque soy su guía estudiantil este trimestre –piensa: _o al menos eso espero…-_toma las llaves de la casa y se acomoda el cabello en el espejo del pasillo- Nos vemos ahora Aba-chan! –sale de la casa

Sra. Ozore: Hasta lueguito querida! –alza un poco la voz para que el "chico misterioso" la escuche- Y tú jovencito mas te vale cuidar bien de ella!

Yoh: -girándose puesto que estaba viendo el panorama del otro lado de la calle- uh? Ah sii! La cuidare muy bien señora! Jijiji

Anna: -llegando a la puerta de entrada y templando de un brazo a un muy distraído Yoh- Se puede saber a que haz venido?

Yoh: Esto… yo? Jiji vine buscarte Annita! Es que como disfrute mucho de tu compañía ayer… -no pudo terminar la frase puesto que fue interrumpido por una fría respuesta-

Anna: Pues espero no se te haga costumbre –camina del lado de Yoh y lo mira- y es que tu no piensas llevar tus libros y cuadernos nunca?

Yoh: si claro! Cuando los compre los llevare –sonríe complacido y camina con los brazos atrás de su cabeza-

Anna: Vaya, que responsable –vira la mirada con fastidio y camina tranquilamente mientras que la fresca brisa de la mañana acaricia su rostro-

Yoh: Y… quien era esa ancianita tan simpática?

Anna: Uh? Ah, mi abuela, por?

Yoh: Porque noté el parecido, es tan linda y agradable como tú –la mira sonriendo-

Anna: -sin tomarle mucha importancia a eso ultimo que dijo- si, todos dicen que me parezco mucho a ella físicamente, bueno, obviando el hecho de que es mucho mayor que yo

Yoh: jijiji y vives sola con ella? –Intentando mantener una platica un tanto mas larga y agradable-

Anna: no, vivo con ella y con Mike… -dice con algo de pesadez pero serena-

Yoh: Mike? Quien es, tu hermano?

Anna: no, Mike es mi padrastro

Yoh. Aaaahhh… y seré curioso, que pasó con tu papá?

Anna: desapareció cuando yo tenía como 3 o 4 años –habla con mucha tranquilidad contemplando las hojas de colores que se vislumbraban en los árboles-

Yoh: uy… Lo siento Annita…

Anna: No importa, nunca lo conocí, no me hace falta tampoco

Yoh: aahhh… y tu mamá? –mira el cielo-

Anna: Ella… falleció hace un par de años atrás…

Yoh: -la mira algo sorprendido y siente como si le cae un balde de agua helada en la cabeza- Anna.. Yo.. esto…

Anna: Déjalo así

Yoh: no te afecta?

Anna: porque tanto interés?

Yoh … -Piensa: _ni yo mismo lo sé, Annita…_

Anna: será mejor apurarnos o llegaremos tarde

El ambiente estaba tenso nuevamente, realmente el castaño se sentía lo suficientemente abrumado como para permanecer en silencio el resto del camino, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, había echo demasiadas preguntas tan imprudentes que se merecía el odio de su joven acompañante, claro está, esperaba que no lo odiara, no sabía porque, pero le dolería mucho si ella por alguna torpeza de él le llegara a tener el mismo o más rencor que a aquella animadora peli-rosada…

Anna: -mirando su reloj de bolsillo (N/I: jojojo que kawaii xD)- Falta poco para que suene el timbre

Yoh: si…

Siguen caminando, y cruzan la esquina en donde quedaba el instituto, y para sorpresa de Anna, muchos de los alumnos que se encontraban en la entrada cuchicheaban y hablaban de ella… O mejor dicho, de ellos.

Anna: -susurrando para sus adentros- y esto?

Yoh: uh? –abre un ojo y la mira, y se da cuenta de que todos los miran- je mira Annita somos populares!

Anna: Esto no me gusta nada…

Todos cuchicheaban y se reían, muchos otros la miraban con desagrado, porque en realidad, hablaban más de ella que de él…

Arika: Anna! Jejeje como estas? –algo nerviosa-

Anna: algo incomoda… que está pasando Arika? –mira a su amiga esperando que tuviera una respuesta mas concreta, sin esperar que sería otra persona quien le daría la respuesta a su pregunta-

Tamao: Anna! Como haz estado? –se acerca a ella junto con su tropa, quienes se reían y burlaban entre ellas-

Anna: Que quieres ahora Tamao?

Tamao: -acercándose a Yoh- Len te espera en la cancha Yoh, nos veremos ahora cuando nos toque práctica de porristas -le sonríe-

Yoh: ah si! Iré ahora jiji tengo que estar con mi guía estudiantil

Tamao: Tienes? –Mirándolo algo perturbada ya que bien sabía que más que una obligación, a él le agradaba estar con Anna-

Anna: aich… alguien podría decirme que está pasando?

Tamao: -volviendo a hablar con Anna con una sonrisa- acaso no lo sabes? Naoko! Permíteme –le quita el periódico escolar a la capitana del equipo y se lo entrega a Anna- ten, velo por ti misma…

Sonó el timbre, y todos los alumnos pasaron a sus respectivas aulas, transcurrió la primera hora, matemática, y como era de costumbre, no muchos le prestaron atención a la asignatura, algunos hasta se quedaron dormidos, pero este no era el caso de 3 persona en particular, quienes apenas se terminó el primer bloque y salían al receso, comenzaron a discutir…

Anna: Como pudiste hacerme eso Arika! –guardando los libros lo suficientemente alterada como para darle una bofetada a alguien- (N/I: esperemos que a Yoh no se le ocurra hacer nada imprudente xD)

Arika: Anna lo siento, de verdad, pero yo no puse eso ahí!

Yoh: Chicas.. Mantengan la calma.. –con varias gotitas en la cabeza- además, no es nada malo! A mí en lo personal no me molesta jijiji

Anna: Porque no eres tú el de la reputación de lanzada! –azota la guía de matemática sobre la mesa y lo mira bastante molesta-

Arika: Anna…

Algunos curiosos miraban la escena intercambiando palabras y miradas de asombro, y a otros les parecía hasta divertido, como era el caso de Tamao y de Naoko, quienes apenas se terminó el primer bloque, se dirigieron hacia el salón 2 del 5 año.

Anna: y ustedes que miran! –echándoles a todos miradas amenazadoras y escalofriantes-

Yoh: etto… jijiji podrían dejarnos solos un momento, por favor?

Len: Claro, dejemos a la pareja del año entenderse y arreglar sus problemas de popularidad

"La Pareja del Año"… Esta última frase hizo que la sangre de la Rubia hirviera, pero se contuvo porque un paciente Yoh la sujetó por los hombros. Arika ayudó a la situación y les pidió a todos salirse del aula mientras ellos resolvían un pequeñísimo problema, claro está, que el hecho de que en la primera página del periódico escolar saliera el encabezado "CHISMES DE PASILLO: LA NUEVA PAREJA DEL AÑO" y que detrás de tan suculento título, se hallara una mentira como lo era el inicio de una hermosa relación entre el nuevo futbolista del campus y la aparente ex-novia del mejor estudiante que haya tenido el instituto Shinra, era mucho más que un "pequeñísimo problema" para Anna…

Anna: Promete que en la próxima edición vas a retractar eso que publicaste Arika!

Arika: estás loca? Si mis chismes de pasillo se caracterizan por el hecho de que siempre son verdad!

Anna: pues esta vez NO es verdad, y mas te vale retractarte!

Arika: No pienso manchar mi honestidad en los chismes por un simple error!

Anna: Pero por ese SIMPLE ERROR mi reputación se va por el caño!

Arika: No me voy a retractar Anna, además, todos saben que somos amigas y sabrían o creerían que me retracté por ti!

Anna: no me interesa ese hecho Arika, o publicas un artículo retractándote o se acabó nuestra amistad!

Yoh: Chicas…

Arika: Por esa actitud tan autoritaria fue que Tamao se terminó por alejar de ti!

Anna: Ah Tamao! Ahora si la defiendes no? Claaro como fue ella la autora de tan candente noticia!

Yoh: Anna… -comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, o mejor dicho, mas nervioso de lo normal-

Arika: Al menos ella se interesa por las cosas que me gustan!

Anna: Claro! Como se interesó por Len y te lo arrebató en el tercer año?

Arika: Al menos Len se alejó de mí por eso, y no porque su novia era una niña mimada y presumida!

_Golpe bajo_

Arika: Anna…. Yo… No quise….

Anna: olvídalo –sujeta su mochila y sale del aula, Yoh se dispuso a ir tras ella, pero Arika lo detuvo-

Arika: Déjala… Ahorita es mejor que esté sola…

Yoh: segura? La veo muy alterada…

Y así, una muy alterada y dolida Anna se dirigió a la azotea del instituto. Dejó su mochila en la puerta para que no se cerrara y se recostó del barandal sujetando las barras entre sus manos y mirando perdidamente la ciudad de Fumbary. Ella no creía eso que decían todos, la última semana de clases, durante la despedida de la trigésimo quinta promoción de graduados del Instituto, todos comentaban que Hao, el estudiante mas destacado, quería irse a estudiar a otro país porque ya no soportaba a su novia, Hao le dijo lo contrario, que no creyera en esos rumores baratos, pero en el fondo, dichos comentarios le afectaban, y por sobretodo ahora que su mejor amiga también se lo reprochaba en cara… Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos, ya estaba tranquila, aquella azotea era su única confidente, ella siempre podría ir allí, feliz, triste, o bien enojada, y sentirse bastante tranquila. Se dio vuelta, rumbo a coger su bolso y dirigirse de nuevo al salón, además, quería alcanzar a comprar algo en la cafetería, ya que el mal humor le había abierto el apetito, pero no contaba con la presencia de…

Tamao: Sabía que te encontraría aquí Anna –con una voz tranquila, hablando pausadamente-

Anna: Vaya, aún no se te han olvidado mis hábitos?

Tamao: Vamos, olvidemos los rencores por un momento, quieres?

Anna: como quieres que lo haga si eres la culpable de que todos piensen que Asakura y yo tenemos algo –habla seriamente y con un tono de voz algo alto-

Tamao: Cálmate, Digamos que es un plan donde podremos beneficiarnos las dos –le sonríe, y Anna no muy convencida, decide escuchar la propuesta de Tamao-

Pasaron 10 minutos, y el timbre de entrada sonó, anunciando que ya era hora de regresar a sus respectivas clases. Arika se pasó la hora en el salón platicando con quien estuviera allí, Yoh entró en compañía del capitán del quipo de fútbol, es decir, Len, quien en realidad no hacía mas que tomar mucha leche, y tras ellos entraron el resto del salón. Cuando se vieron todos sentados, Yoh y Arika se percataron de que Anna no había entrado aún, y para su sorpresa, llego al salón en compañía de Tamao, quien pasó de largo hacia su salón.

Arika: -mirando a Anna, quien se sentó en su respectivo asiento con el semblante serio de siempre pero con un aire pensativo- que ha pasado? Que hacías con esa?

Yoh: uh? –mirando a Anna, ya que no se había percatado de que se había sentado- Cierto, no que no se llevaban bien?

No recibieron respuesta alguna, simplemente se vieron las caras algo confundidos, y mientras la clase de Castellano daba comienzo, una distraída Anna estaba sumida en sus pensamientos…

* * *

Hi everyone! Heme aqui con el segundo capi! Lo prometí, y lo cumplí! Y la motivación ha vuelto ToT! Teddy Te compraré una osa de pelucha la próxima vez que vaya a una tienda de juguetes... Ejem Bueno, espero les haya agradado! Anna y Tamo en una complicidad? jejeje es posible! Pero no adelantaré nada jujuju... Estoy motivada al 500! Y por eso he decidio continuar el fic hasta que mi Mussa decida volver a tomarce unas vacaciones jejejeje ((hace mucho que no lo hace, eso me preocupa ¬¬)) Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron, d everdad se los agradezco son los mejores lectores que se podrían tener! y como agradecimiento, respondere los RR!

**StArFiRe-YuMi: **Wolas Amima gracias! El apoyo que me das incondicinalmente vale mucho para ToT Sos la mejor Mela! Y por ese apoyo que me haz dado por los RR y por el msn te dedico este Capítulo! Gracias por todo! nOn

**Xhela: **Gracias por entenderme! Y es que de verdad tienes razón, los RR hacen milagros! Y te agradezco por haberme dejado otro más jijiji Nos vemos cuando nos veamos! Y gracias por la amistad incondicional que me haz ofrecido!

**Hissfer: **Mirai Vos! Atendí a tu suplica y seguiré escribiendo! de verdad agradezco tu apoyo, y tranquila si no pudiste dejar un RR antes, lo hiciste ahora y me ayudó mucho! Arigato! nOn

**Kakiyu-chan: **Pues si Tamao es algo mala en este fic, y sufrirá tanto como Anna desgraciadamente! Pero ey el futuro depara cosas inesperadas, y mi fic no es la excepcion! Como por ejemplo esa pequeña alianza que al parecer formaron en estecapi jiji... Gracias por leer mi historia, y por la motivacion! te la debo! Por eso sabes que cuentas conmigo! Mata ne!

**Kristelle: **Mira que si lo continué! jejeje si se que da pereza dejar reviews -.- Pero yo siempre los dejo para que las personas actualicen mas rápido! Ey! Con mi amiga la Xhela Funciona! Gracias por el RR y te compensaré con este capi! espero lo hayas disfrutado!

**Visoria: **Hola! Debo decir algo, gracias por esa crítica constructiva! La necesitaba! Y ey tenes razón en ese de lo malo de los malos y lo bueno de los buenos! Y me hablaste de humanizar el fic, venga!A poco no te ha pasado que cuando odias a alguien le detallas todos y cada uno de sus defectos y les sacas hasta los que no tiene? Eso es lo que pasa con Tamo y con Anna! Y si leiste mi fic, podrás darte cuenta que Anna y Tamao fueron amigas, que les pasó? Mas adelante lo diré, por ahora no es apropiado! Y como ya le dije a Kakiyu-chan, mi fic es incierto y pueden pasar muchas cosas! Y si eres fan de Tamao pues bueno, cada quien con sus gustos! Pero yo le tengo un rerconcillo, debo admitir, más por eso no la voy a hacer quedar como LA HIJA DEL DIABLO porque si fuera así, jamás estará tranquila ni dejará tranquila a los demás, y no queremos eso! Bueno, Y como dijiste, no me rendiré! Y aunque creas que este fic no da mi talla, a mi me gusta mucho, y tengo que reconocer quela inspiración vino de una película gringa, mas van a pasar muchas cosas, y no creo que termine como la clasica, la mala se jode y la buena gana, NO! Aquí no hay buenas ni malas, solo adolescentes que aprenden de sus sentimientos.. De ahí el título! Y si no quieres seguir leyendo, lo entenderé! Mis fics no son moneditas de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo! Te cuidas, y te agradezcoel comentario, espero haber cambiado un poco tu visión con respecto a mi fic, a mi parecer, me juzgaste muy rápido! Pero ni modo! Gracias por el RR y Sayonara!

Bueno eso fue todo! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Cuidense! Se les quiere!

**Itako Usui - Lady of Sadness**


	4. Una Platica Amistosa

**Una Plática Amistosa**

El clima esa tarde era bastante sombrio, demasiado en realidad, tanto que la práctica de futbol de ese día había sido cancelada. Después de clases, los integrantes del equipo de futbol y las porristas habían acordado practicar el fin de semana, unos por tener algunos asuntillos que atender, como era el caso del joven Tao, quien estaba acupadísimo con sus soloicitudes universitarias. Algunos otros, como el grupo de animadoras, querían tirarce el resto del día para ir de compras, o bien al cine, ya que ese día había descuento. Muchos otrso, por fastidio y debido al sueño que el ambiente les proporcionaba, prefirieron irse temprano a casa a dormir. Pero, la razon de ciertocastaño era muy diferente,tenía que hablar con cierta chica rubia, aclarar algunas cosas, y además, hacerle una interesante propuesta...

Yoh: -piensa: _vamos tu puedes! has estado pensandolo toda la semana.. No tiene porque negarse!-_

Len: Asakura! -corriendo para alcanzarlo-

Yoh: uh? eh! que pasa Len?

Len: a donde te diriges?

Yoh: etto... yo? -apuntandose con el dedo índice-

Len: si tú! acaso hay alguien más aquí?

Yoh: -mirando hacia todos lados-

Len: -con gotitas en la cabeza- como sea.. quería saber si podías acompañarme a buscar algo que dejé olvidado en la cancha principal, tal vez necesite ayuda para recuperarlo

Yoh: eh.. si si, claro.. -piensa: _ok, ahora tendrás un poco más de tiempo para pensar las cosas-_

Len: perfecto! Vamos entonces antes de que comience a llover..

* * *

Caminaba sola por las canchas del instituto, no quería irse a casa aún, tendría que soportar la insultada que su padrastro le proporcionaría, y no estaba de ánimos para ese tipo de discusiones ese día..Además, quería resolver algunos asuntos, como el rumor del periódico escolar, y para su sorpresa, ya alguien le había propuesto una posible solución, pero no estaba segura de si era la mas indicada..

Tamao: te tardaste -levantándose de una de las bancas de la cancha y sacudiendo su blanco uniforme-

Anna: lo sé, pero necesitaba meditarlo un poco más -no la miraba, miraba el horizonte, aún tan distraída como el resto de la mañana-

Tamao: y? bien sabes que es la mejor solucion, además es beneficioso para las 3

Anna: Aún no entiendo porqué tu interés en ayudarme -la mira, y se sienta

Tamao: Simple, sería bueno hacer las pases, se que no seremos amigas, pero le daremos fin a esta estúpida rivalidad

Anna: lo haces por nosotras, o por tu reputacion

Tamao: -toma asiento- que bien me conoces eh?

Anna: Fuimos amigas por mucho Tamao, no tengo porque olvidar tus intereses, y las cosas que eres capaz de hacer y sacrificar por conseguirlos.

Tamao: bien, pero no me haz respondido, quieres o no?

Anna: aún hay algo que no me queda claro...

Tamao: que cosa? vamos Anna no tengo todo el día

Anna: no le haras daño verdad?

Tamao: a quien? a Yoh?

Anna: aja... -mirando el cielo, de donde pronto caerían gotas de lluvia

Tamao: Eso depende de él, ambas sabemos que no le intereso, al menos no aún

Anna: y como sabes que él cooperará contigo?

Tamao: lo hará.. -sonríe-

Anna: no estoy muy convencida Tamao

Tamao: que? acaso prefieres que sigan pensando que son Novios?

Anna: ...

Tamao: Ya veo.. entonces? -mirando a Anna-

Anna: Déjame mas tiempo para pensarlo..

Tamao: pero no tenemos tiempo! si queremos que funcione, tienes que hacerlo frente a todos, y que mejor ocación el día del baile de bienvenida!

Anna: y como estas tan segura de que irá?

Tamao: porque todos los futbolistas tienen que ir, es como una tradición

Anna: y?

Tamao: Anna! esobvio, el irá, y allá llevaremos nuestro plan en marcha yte deshaces de él de una vez por todas!eso es lo que quieres no?

Anna: ...

Tamao: no? -la mira esperando una respuesta-

Anna: ..tal vez

Tamao: No puede ser.. y Hao?

Anna: está lejos no? -la mira-

Tamao: -Suspira- ok, entonces que hacemos?

Anna: que tal si esperamos hasta su primer partido?

Tamao:pero no será lo mismo, no tendrás una razón

Anna: claro que si, diré que pasan mucho tiempo juntos y que me cansé. Además, si lo hacemos así,te dará más tiempo a quete preste atención

Tamao: es sposible.. pero insisto, el viernes es mejor porq..

Yoh: Chicas! Que hacen aún aquí?

Len: uh? cierto, Tamao que ya no te ibas al cine con tu grupo?

Tamao: -mirando a Len y luego a Yoh- es que estabamos resolviendo algunos asuntos Yoh -le sonríe-

Yoh: ah.. -mira a Anna-

Tamao: y ustedes?

Len: Yoh me ayudaba a recoger el balón de futbol que se había quedado atorado en el arbol

Yoh: si, asi es jiji

Anna: -se levanta y coge su mochila- bueno, entonces así quedamos no?

Tamao: pero..

Anna: nos veremos mañana, entonces -se da la vuelta, pero alguien la coge del brazo- uh?

Yoh: Anna, podemos hablar?

Anna: que quieres?

Yoh: en.. -traga saliva- en privado, por favor?

Anna: pues..

Tamao: -quitando a Len de enfrente- Yoh! Quieres ir al baile del viernes conmigo?

Yoh: ehhhh..? etto.. pues Tamao.. jeje.. es que.. bueno yo..

Anna: es de mala suerte decirle que no a una porrista -se da la vuelta, pero Yoh la sujeta de los hombros yla gira- uh?

Yoh: -mirándola echo Tomate- pero..

Anna: que?

Yoh: TÚ eres MI novia y YO quiero ir CONTIGO!

* * *

Naoko: Tamao ya se tardó mucho no? va a comenzar a llover y no me quiero mojar el uniforme!

Pilika: Mira ahi viene! por dios! si viene con..

Len: holas chicas, son unas holgazanas, bien podíamos haber practicado hoy!

Naoko: ay no molestes Len, tu estuviste de acuerdo con el trato

Tamao: disculpen la demora!

Naoko: donde estabas? no que eran 5 minutos! tardaste mas de una hora!

Tamao: disculpen! es que.. se presentaron algunos problemas..

Naoko: -acercandose a tamao y susurrandole- que paso con Kyouyama?

Tamao: se quedó con Yoh en la cancha..

Naoko: que! no que nos acompañaría a ver los vestidos!

Pilika: cierto! que pasó?

Tamao: pues.. Hubo un cambio en los PLANES de hoy, y del viernes..

Len: -mirando a Tamao sospechosamente- como sea, yo me voy, nos veremos ya será mañana.. -sujeta el balón que Yoh le ayudó a bajar del arbol, y se dirige a la salida- ah! y Tamao, deja de intnetar frustrar los planes de pareja.. no te queda bien ese papel..

Naoko: -con la boca abierta- ok! ahora quiero toda la historia con lujo de detalles!

Tamao: en resumen.. Kyouyama no creo que nos ayudecon el plan..

Pilika: por?

Tamao: pues..

* * *

La tardecomenzaba a caer,y elcielo seguía igual de gris que hace un rato, si acaso no y más sombrío que antes.. Ahí estaban, ambos, mirando el horizonte, sin decir ni una sola palabra.. Cada uno pensaba en cosas diferentes, pero sobre el mismo tema.. Ambos.

Anna: -piensa_: esto nadamas me pasa ami.. ahora que haré? me siento realmente confundida.. _

Yoh: entonces? -no se atreve a mirarla de frente, pero de vez en cuando viraba los ojos y la miraba de reojo-

Anna: yo.. no se Yoh..

Yoh: entiendo.. -se levanta- era todo lo que tenias que decir.. bueno, me voy

Anna: espera! es que..

Yoh: yo entiendo, tu tienes novio, y apenas nos estamos conociendo no es así?

Anna: -asiente con la cabeza y lo mira- pero.. será un placer acompañarte al baile del viernes..

Yoh: -sonrie- me parece estupendo! jiji -estira su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarce-

Anna: -coge su mano y se levanta quedando muy cerca de él mirandolo-

Yoh: -la mira serio y le susurra- pero.. siquiera te gusto un poco?

Anna: pues..

De repente, un estruendoso trueno resonó por los cielos, haciendo que ambos jóvenes brincaran de susto. Después de esto, comenzó a llover a cantaros, obligandolos a dejar la interesante charla, a coger sus respectivas cosas y a correr hacia la salida.

Anna: que diluvio! -corría tan rápido como podía, tomada aún de la mano de Yoh, quien la ayudaba y sujetaba con fuerza para que no se fuera a resbalar- No veo nada!

Yoh: Tranquila! Ya vamos a llegar!

Corrieron, hasta llegar a una parada de autobús que había cerca del parque central, la cual estaba tan cerca de la casa de yoh como de la de Anna, pero debido a la fuerte lluvia, prefirieron quedarce allí hasta que sediera el diluvio.

Anna: -completamente empapada- perfecto! Ahora Mike me castigará hasta el próximo año..

Yoh: yo hablaré con él -habla sacando la chaqueta del instituto del bolso, la cual no estaba mojada puesto que la mochila es inpermeable-

Anna: no no, será peor, mejor le digo que me retracé en la biblioteca

Yoh: es mejor ser honestos no crees?

Anna: que? le digo que me retrace porque mi supuesto novio y yo estabamos hablando de si iriamos o no juntos al baile del viernes?

Yoh: no, pero le puedo explicar que por mi culpa te retrazaste, porque necesitaba hablar contigo de un asunto importante

Anna: no lo creo, mejor deja que yo le digo mi version si?

Yoh: solo si usas esto -le da su chaqueta- toma, no está mojada, puedes sacarte tu blusa y ponertela, así no te resfriarás

Anna: gracias, pero no gracias

Yoh: vamos Anna! No seas testaruda! Por favor.. -la mira con cara de perrito regañado-

Anna: ok ok, pero entonces así te quedarás callado?

Yoh: -asiente sonriendo y le entrega la chaqueta-

Anna: -la toma- permíteme

Yoh: ah si! jiji -se da la vuelta y cierra los ojos

Anna: -se percata de que nadie la ve, se quita la blusa blanca del colegio, se pone la chaqueta y guarda la blusa en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila- listo

Yoh: -la mira y sonrie- pero si te queda mejor que a mi!

Anna: tonto.. mira, ya dejó de llover, mejor me voy. Gracias por la chaqueta, te la llevo mañana

Yoh: descuida, yo la busco después, para que no vayan a pensar mal en el instituto

Anna: de acuerdo

Yoh: no quieres que te acompañe?

Anna: no, mejor no.. Gracias de todas formas

Yoh: de nada, nos vemos!

Se despidió con una sonrisa, y se dirigió a su casa. Después de unos minutos, al llegar, procuró no hacer mucho ruido para que nadie se percatara de que había llegado tarde. Para suerte de ella, nadie estaba en la sala principal, así que subió a su habitación y se encerró en la misma. Se quitó la ropa y la echó en el cesto de ropa sucia, se metió al baño, se duchó y luego salió encerrandose una vez más en su habitación. Se colocó un vestido azúl pastal, y ensima de este su yucata. Se sentó en su cama y contempló la chaqueta del castaño, la cual estaba solo un poco mojada por la humedad de su cuerpo.

Anna: que extraño.. -acarició la chaqueta, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla- Si.. Me gustas, Yoh asakura..

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hoooooooola! ToT Gomeeen por la tardanzaa! Los estrañé muchooo! Pero el cole no me dejaba ni respirar... Gomen una vez más! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capi, algo corto pero es mejor que nada! Espero volver a actualizar rapido, y con respecto a dame tu Aire prometo actualizar en esta semana que la tengo mas Free!

Bueno los dejo porque tengo que ir a cenar! Los quiero! Se cuidan! Chaiis! nOn


	5. Un 22 de Septiembre

**Un 22 de Septiembre…**

De entre las montañas del este comenzaba a salir el resplandeciente sol, iluminando cada habitación y despertando a cualquier chiquillo que prefiriese dormir el resto del día. De entre el futón, una acalambrada y adormilada mano aparecía de entre las sabanas intentando alcanzar las cortinas para cerrarlas y continuar con su apacible sueño, pero la persona en cuestión no se percató de la presencia de un anciano molesto y andrajoso, quien era el causante de que aquel fulminante resplandor mañanero se colora por el gran ventanal de aquella habitación.

Yohmei: Muchacho! Cuando va a procesar tu despistada cabezota que ya comenzó la temporada de clases!

Yoh: -chupándose el dedo- por favor mami… 5 minutitos mas.

Yohmei: Yoh Asakura! A levantarse! –cogió el futón por una de las esquinas y lo azotó fuertemente causando que el cuerpo "inerte" del despistado joven cayera en seco sobre el helado suelo- vamos arriba que se te hace tarde!

Yoh: aahhww… -intentando levantarse y vislumbrado la hora en el reloj de pared presente en la habitación- pero abuelo! Si con las 6:15 de la mañana! Las clases de hoy no comienzan sino hasta las 11!

Yohmei: Perfecto! Así me ayudaras a terminar de desempacar las cosas! Anda! Arriba! Bajas a desayunar y luego te espero en la sala para q me ayudes con el resto de las cajas… -el anciano sale de la habitación, mientras que un adormilado Yoh se estruja los ojos-

Yoh: -piensa: _ay Yoh, tu y tú bocota_…- Si abuelo…

Pasado un rato, el castaño terminó de asearse, y se colocó el uniforme del colegio, para luego bajar a desayunar, y para su sorpresa, alguien allí lo había estado esperando.

Yoh: Arika? Pero que haces tu aquí? Como conseguiste la dirección de mi casa?

Arika: buenos días Yoh –sonríe- Yo no dormí contigo anoche sabes? Podrías siquiera saludarme como es debido.

Yoh: ehhmm… Hola Arika, buenos días! –sonríe algo nervioso y sin entender, mientras comienza a servirse el desayuno- mmm y… que haces aquí?

Arika: jajajajá! Entiendo que no sepas, es que necesitaba contarte algo.

Yoh: ahhh... –tomando asiento- y... No podías esperar hasta la hora de clases para decírmelo?

Arika: la verdad, no. Mira, he notado que a pesar de tener menos de una semana en el instituto, te haz fijado mucho en Anna, no es así?

Yoh: jijiji pues… si un poco

Arika: no Yoh, no un poco, estás desesperado porque ella te note! Y yo se que hacer para que lo haga –sonríe y se sienta junto a el-

Yoh: -algo mas nervioso y confundido- y ehmm… que cosa es?

Arika: pues ya me enteré de buena fuente que irán juntos al baile no?

Yoh: sí, ella accedió a ir conmigo, pero fue bastante difícil –se lleva a la boca un primer bocado de arroz-

Arika: Bueno pero lo importante es que accedió –sonríe- ahora, tienes que actuar rápido y lo que debes hacer es…

* * *

Una joven rubia se encontraba sentada sobre su tocador arreglándose para ir al colegio, y al mismo tiempo que miraba su imagen en el espejo, podía ver en el reflejo del mismo un calendario colgado en la pared contraria, en donde estaba subrayado con miles de colores el día presente.

_22 de septiembre._

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Junto a su mesita de noche, notó dos cajitas, una de color dorado con un moño rojo, y otra vulgar cajita de cartón con un moño algo torcido de color azul. Las ignoró por un momento y se dedicó nuevamente a decorar su aspecto físico. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás en una moña alta, la cual sujetó con una cola de color rojo, debido a que aquel día tendría clases de deportes y no le gustaba cargar el cabello suelto en aquella tediosa clase. Coloreó suavemente sus mejillas con un color rojo pálido, y delineo sus labios de color rosa untando un poco de brillo sobre ellos para darle más vida. Se hincó sobre su propio eje y amarró las agujetas de sus zapatos, se levanto sin quitar la vista del espejo y acomodó la camisa blanca sobre la falda de color verde. Estiró sus medias hasta el tope de sus rodillas, y se sacudió levemente las tachuelas de la falda. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo y viró la mirada hacia la mesita de noche. Se dirigió a ellas y tomó ambos regalos, los cuales en diferentes letras y tarjetas, tenían un mensaje escrito en común "Feliz cumpleaños Anna". Metió ambos regalos en un gabinete de su tocador, y en silencio tomó su mochila y bajó a desayunar…

* * *

Arika: Bueno Yoh, entonces nos vemos mas tarde en el colegio vale?

Yoh: de acuerdo Arika, y gracias por la información –sonríe agradecido-

Arika: no hay de que! Y apresúrate o no la alcanzarás!

Arika se despidió gentilmente del anciano Yohmei, tomó su maletín y salió de la mansión de los Asakura. Yoh terminó de recoger la mesa, y antes de salir disparado de su casa, sacó de un cajón de la cocina unos cuantos yenes, los metió en su bolsillo, y tras despedirse de su abuelo, salió de su casa. Se dirigió al mercado principal, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, y compró allí un ramillete de margaritas y jazmines, le pagó al amable vendedor, y deprisa se dirigió a la casa de la Rubia. Caminó por las calles viendo caer de la copa de los árboles las pocas flores de sakura que aún quedaban. Cada día era un poco más frío que el anterior, destacando que el otoño no tardaría en terminar, y que el invierno pronto caería sobre todos ellos… Ensimismado no se percató de que ya había coincidido con la calle en donde se encontraba la casa de Anna, y en un parpadeo o dos, la vio cerrando el portón de su casa.

Yoh: ey! Anna! –corrió hacia ella sonriente-

Anna: -girándose sobre su propio eje- uh?

Yoh: -jadeando un poco- Bu... buenos días Annita

Anna: -mirándolo de arriba abajo, para luego virar su mirad hacia otro lado caminando dirigiéndose al buzón- Buenos días

Yoh: a que no adivinas que día es hoy! –se acerca más a ella, siguiéndola-

Anna: Mmm no se, dímelo tú… -abriendo el buzón-

Yoh: Vamos Anna! No se te puede olvidar un día tan… -se paró en seco al ver la cara de una muy sorprendida Anna mientras sujetaba una carta en sus manos- Pero que..?

Anna: Se... se acordó… -una repentina sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin quitar la mirada de una carta que acababa de doler del buzón- Hao se acordó de mi cumpleaños! Creí que lo olvidaría!

Yoh: ah.. que? Hao? Y quien es ese? –se acercó a ella para mirar la carta mas de cerca-

Anna: no seas curioso Yoh! –le echa una mirada asesina mientras comienza a abrir el sobre-

Yoh: pero si yo solo quería… -pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de Anna-

Anna: -leyendo el escrito de la carta- Querida Anna… Feliz cumpleaños! Apuesto a que creíste que me olvidaría del cumpleaños de mi persona favorita en el mundo? Pues no! Aquí están mis felicitaciones, y lamento no poder estar allí contigo para celebrar este momento, pero como comprenderás, de Londres a Japón hay un trecho algo largo… Quisiera decirte que te extraño mucho mi linda, espero poder ir a visitarte pronto, tan pronto como pueda prometo estar allí contigo un par de días. Espero no te hayas olvidado de mi. Espero tu pronta respuesta. Besos. Hao… - No puede ser… -no podía dejar de mirar emocionada la carta, y cuando quiso demostrarle su felicidad al castaño que se encontraba frente a ella, solo encontró un ramo de flores en el suelo, con una tarjeta de color rosa con la inscripción "Para una linda persona el día de su cumpleaños"… a lo que solo pudo suspirar y susurrar…- Yoh…

Pasadas un par de horas, el instituto Shinra estaba lleno de estudiantes en los pasillos, cantinas, canchas y gradas, lo que hacia difícil que cierta chica encontrara a un castaño entre la multitud. Luego recordó que habían acordado encontrarse en la biblioteca, así que se dirigió hacia allá, y entrando muy animada, se encontró de frente con un pensativo y muy cabizbajo Yoh…

Arika: Yoh? Que te pasa? –Sentándose a su lado en la mesa junto a la ventana-

Yoh: … -mirando la clase de deportes que estaba a punto de dar inicio-

Arika: Yoh? Vamos cuéntame que pasó que ya se hace tarde y tenemos que ir a clases!

Yoh: Nada… No pasó nada

Arika: que que? Pe pero como? No le diste las flores? Te rechazó? O no la alcanzaste?

Yoh: llegué a su casa, sí, y me la encontré también… Pero justo cuando quise felicitarla…

Arika: qué? Qué pasó? Yoh no me tengas con esta inquietud!

Yoh metió la mano en su bolsillo, y tras de esculcar en el por un momento, sacó el sobre de una carta…

Arika: y? que es eso?

Yoh: lee con atención…

Arika se acercó a la carta, la tomó entre sus manos y buscó el reverso para leer de quien era. Para sorpresa de Yoh, Arika colocó en su rostro casi la misma expresión de asombro que Anna, quien luego lo miró y dijo…

Arika: Le dejó una carta? Y ya la leyó?

Yoh: ajá… y me dejó hablando solo como un tarado…

Arika: Queeeeeeeé? No te prestó siquiera un poquito de atención?

Yoh: no, nada… Yo simplemente dejé el ramo de flores en el piso y me marché de allí, estaba muy felíz con la carta de su novio como para notarme…

Arika: Ay Yoh yo…

De repente, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par, entrando por ella nada más y nada menos que…

Anna: Arika! A que no adivinas que…! –se quedó parada en medio de la biblioteca, notando que su amiga Arika no estaba sola…- Hola otra vez, Yoh…

Yoh: -levantándose de su puesto, tomó su mochila, y se dirigió a la cancha sin dirigirle a Anna ni una sola palabra…- Hablamos después Arika…

Arika: -tragando saliva por la actitud de chico- Esto.. si Yoh, hablamos ahora…

Anna: Arika que te…

Arika: Venga Anna, vamos a deportes que ya se nos hace tarde –cogió su maletín, y antes de salir de la biblioteca le dirigió una sonrisa a su mejor amiga- por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

Ambas chicas se fueron al vestidor de mujeres a colocarse el uniforme de deportes, y acto seguido, se fueron a clases. Pasó el día, y ninguno de los 3 amigos cruzó palabra. Anna no se atrevía a ver a Yoh a los ojos después de lo ocurrido esa mañana; Yoh no quería saber nada de Anna, se sentía indignado por la actitud que había tomado la chica; y Arika pues, no quería acercarse a ninguno, pues era probable que después el otro creyera que tendría algún favoritismo, y si que lo había, después de todo Anna era su amiga desde hace más tiempo, pero no sería correcto hacerle semejante crueldad al chico…

El timbre que anunciaba las 3:00pm se escuchaba en cada rincón del instituto Shinra, ya los estudiantes comenzaban a recoger sus útiles y salían de los salones, unos con más prisa que otros, hacia sus respectivas actividades, o bien hacia sus casas, como era el caso de Anna…

Salió del aula, sin escuchar o prestarle atención a ninguno de los que se encontraban en la misma, y se dirigió al patio central lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos, y a pesar de que Mike, su padrastro, le había advertido que si no llegaba temprano a casa no saldría hasta el próximo año, sin importar que ese día fuera o no su cumpleaños, no le tomó mucha importancia, realmente, con castigo, o sin el, ella nunca hacia nada divertido o bien diferente por las tardes, ni mucho menos los fines de semana… No porque no quisiera, o porque no la dejaran, mas bien era porque en ningún lugar, o mejor dicho, con nadie, o casi nadie, se sentía cómoda como para pasar una tarde, mucho menos un día entero… Tal vez durante el verano lo hizo con frecuencia, pero era diferente, era con su novio con quien salía, él la entendía, si que lo hacía, era la única persona que la veía como a un ser humano, no como a una máquina o un robot… Pero fue una sorpresa, o mejor dicho, un trauma bastante grande para ella saber que él se iría a Londres… Más aquella mañana se sintió feliz por la carta que recibió, y esperanzas surgieron nuevamente en su corazón, aunque también se encontraba algo abrumada, pues lo que había pasado con Yoh le había hecho sentir culpable…

El cielo comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, pero no le tomó importancia, si llovía, así al menos tendría un pretexto para no tener que soportar el sermón descomunal de su pesado padrastro. Pasó a través de la cafetería con su mochila subida al hombro, y al llegar al jardín, se detuvo por un momento… Algo había llamado su atención.

* * *

Allí estaba, como era de costumbre, sentado en las gradas en frente del campo de fútbol, no hacía nada especial realmente, solo contemplaba su alrededor, bueno, contemplar no era la palabra apropiada, tampoco sería prudente decir que estaba pensando en algo, simplemente estaba allí, sentado, esperando a que algo extraordinario pasara, realmente no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba deseando presenciar, solo quería salir un poco de la rutina, y a pesar de solo ser el cuarto día de clases, ya estaba aburrido de lo mismo, le gustaba jugar fútbol, no era su pasión pero le entretenía, y era divertido ver a las porristas brincar y saltar gritando animadas cualquier tontería, pero no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Tal vez extrañaba su antiguo colegio, o tal vez esperaba encontrar algo más en su nuevo entorno comunitario, pero se seguía sintiendo tan vacío como si en él no se hallara alma alguna. Aunque, si vamos a la realidad, lo que necesitaba el joven era una distracción, pues lo que había pasado en la mañana, y su supuesta apatía con Anna el resto del día lo habían puesto un tanto de mal humor. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo lo sacó de su trance… Ahí estaba ella, contemplando el inmenso árbol de flores de cerezo que se hallaba en medio del patio central, mientras la brisa jugueteaba con sus dorados cabellos y hacían subir un poco el ruedo de su falda, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para detallar mejor su esbelta figura. Yoh la miraba con radiante fascinación, aquella chica desataba una serie de inquietudes en él que no eran parte de su naturaleza, su misteriosa actitud y su frialdad tan aparente la hacían ver como el mapa de un tesoro, difícil de descifrar, pero capaz de hacer supremamente feliz al hombre que los descubriera…

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de las grandes y espesas nubes que oscurecían el claro cielo, la joven que contemplaba con extrañeza aquel árbol se percató de la presencia de aquellas suaves y frías gotas de agua que caían desde el cielo, así que sujetó con firmeza su mochila y se dirigió a la salida del instituto, dejando que la lluvia rociara un poco su cuerpo y le refrescara la mente. Caminó media cuadra sumida en sus pensamientos, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

Yoh: puedo acompañarte? –la miró con una inmensa sonrisa, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado, y dejándose llevar por la frase "mejor tarde que nunca"-

Anna: uh? –se dio la vuelta y lo miró algo sorprendida, contempló su fino rostro por un rato, para luego reaccionar y retomar su habitual actitud- Da igual.

Yoh: jijiji Gracias –sonrío complacido y caminó junto a ella- Y dime… No tenías actividades hoy en el cole? Arika me dijo que te la pasabas mas tiempo en el instituto que en tu propia casa

Anna: de casualidad no te dijo mi fecha de cumpleaños también? –habla con algo de indiferencia-

Yoh: Pues, la verdad….

Ana: lamento lo que ocurrió esta mañana… Fue muy imprudente de mi parte… -se sonroja un poco–

Yoh: ya no importa, mejor tarde que nunca eh?

Anna: supongo… Y gracias por las flores –lo miró y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-

Yoh: -se sorprendió al ver una muy insignificante sonrisa de los labios de ella, aquello para él fue un gran espectáculo, justo como aquel suceso que quería presenciar. Quiso comentar algo al respecto, pero prefirió quedarse callado- Pues, de nada! Jiji

Caminaron un largo trecho en silencio, mirándose de reojo algunas veces, mientras el cielo se opacaba cada vez más conforme seguía lloviendo…

Anna: y…

Yoh: uh? –la mira curiosamente-

Anna: Aún después de lo de la carta… Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –lo mira también algo nerviosa-

Yoh: -algo asombrado por la pregunta, solo opta por sonreírle- pues claro! Es mañana no?

Anna: wow! Debería darte un premio por haberte aprendido los días de la semana! –dijo con sarcasmo intentando ocultar la satisfacción que sentía-

Yoh: No seas cruel conmigo! Nunca llevo la cuenta de los días… solo para los de Navidad jijiji

Anna: Vaya sorpresa… Bueno, y tú cuando cumples años?

Yoh: El 12 de Mayo! Que no se te vaya a olvidar eh?

Anna: Lo anoté en mi agenda mental, no te preocupes

Yoh: -sin entender mucho a lo que Anna se refería- ahh Claro jiji y que vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Anna: …nada

Yoh: y eso por qué?

Anna: …

Yoh: uh? –la miró y un extraño sentimiento lo recorrió por completo… Aquellos ojos, aquellos fríos ojos que diferenció de los demás por ser hermosos e indescifrables, ahora reflejaban una Profunda Tristeza…- Dije algo malo Anna? –habló serenamente, mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta-

Anna: Nunca celebro mi cumpleaños, Yoh –dijo con rudeza pero con algo de nostalgia

Yoh: -Piensa: _Podré ganarme una paliza por esto- _y eso por qué?

Anna: Pues… -mira el suelo- Mi madre murió el día de mi décimo cumpleaños… Desde entonces, no me gusta celebrarlo, no es una fecha digna para hacer una Fiesta….

Yoh: lo siento… Pero aún así… Deberías al menos conmemorar tan importante fecha con tu abuela o con Arika que es tu amiga…

Anna: No

Yoh: Pero es tu cumpleaños Anna! No creo que a tu Madre le disguste eso o si?

Anna: Como sea, nunca celebro mi cumpleaños, y nunca lo celebraré. Punto y final. –caminó más rápidamente, pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo- Y ahora que quieres?

Yoh: discúlpame por meterme en ese tipo de cosas… Tienes razón, debe ser horrible recordar un día como tu cumpleaños algo tan trágico como eso…

Anna: No importa, ya déjalo así. Y mejor me voy, está comenzando a llover muy fuerte y me puedo enfermar. –siguió caminando, pero esta vez el castaño la sujeto por la cintura- y ahora? –lo miró algo molesta, pero se sonrojó al ver en su rostro una tierna sonrisa-

Yoh: ves? Tenemos algo en común, yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes, así que mejor vamos a mi casa que queda mas cerca, y cuando deje de llover te acompaño a la tuya vale?

Anna: -no muy convencida- ok, pero suéltame si?

Yoh: okidoki! -la suelta y camina hacia su casa junto con ella un poco más rápido para evitar mojarse-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos de Nuevo! Jejeje Gomen! Se que estuve perdida por mucho tiempo, pero el colegio me trae loca! Se que prometí actualizar más rápido, pero son cosas que se escapan de mis manos! ToT Pero les tengo una buena noticia! En dos semanas tengo vacaciones de navidad! Jojojojo que emoción! Y prometo al menos publicar un capitulo más de mis historias, además de una que tengo guardada bajo la manga nOn

Se que este capi estuvo algo lento, pero a mi me gustó! Dejen sus opiniones al respecto! Jejejeje esta fue la primera aparición de Hao, y vimos como Yoh se puso celoso! Que tieeeerno! Para el próximo verán que pasa en la casa de Yoh muajajajajajaja y el siguiente o el posterior al siguiente ya será el baile de bienvenida nOn estos primero capis fueron de tooda la primera semana de clases, ya mas adelante iré de mes en mes y cosas así para no ser taan lentos!

Bueno me despido! Los quiero! Se cuidan! nOn


	6. Eres

**Eres**

La tarde cada vez se ponía más y más nublada, y las gotas de lluvia, frías y gruesas, comenzaban a crecer en cantidad. La mayoría de las personas elegían aquellos días para dormitar y descansar, por lo que no se veía a mucha gente, o mejor dicho, no había nada de gente deambulando por las calles, a excepción de dos jóvenes que corrían para evitar mojarse más (si es que era posible) y contraer un resfriado, y luego de haber cruzado la larga avenida, al fin se encontraron dentro de la casa de Yoh, descansando.

Anna: Al fin llegamos... que son este montón de cajas? –caminaba esquivando un monton de cajas que se encontraban atravesadas en la entrada-

Yoh: te dije que me acabo de mudar de Izumo no?

Anna: si pero no creí que aún tuvieras todo ese montón de cosas empacadas –dice sentándose en el piso de la sala frente a la chimenea-

Yoh: jiji es que siempre que voy a hacerlo me quedo dormido –pasa a la cocina y desde ahí pregunta- Quieres té?

Anna: no me vendría nada mal uno en estos momentos, tampoco sería mala idea que encendieras la chimenea no lo crees?

Yoh: jeje es que…no hay leña –sonríe nervioso con varias gotitas en la cabeza mientras se acerca con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, dos cucharitas y un terrón de azúcar-

Anna: tienes una chimenea y no tienes leña? Y ya casi es invierno? Veo que eres muy precavido

Yoh: aarghh no me regañes tú también! –se sienta junto a ella un poco avergonzado-

Anna: pues si llego a pescar un resfriado será culpa tuya por haberme traído a tu casa–le reprochó la chica mientras tomaba su tasa de té-

Yoh: y entonces la culpa me tendrá tan mal que me veré obligado a visitar y cuidarte todos los días mientras sigues enferma jiji –sonríe plácidamente, pero dicha sonrisa se desvaneció al contemplar a una distraída Anna, quien jugaba con la taza de té entre sus manos- Que sucede?

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, y al castaño le incomodaba aquello, puesto que creía saber que era lo que le estaba incomodando a la Rubia.

Yoh: Está todo bien? Necesitas algo?

Anna: no, estoy bien –saliendo de sus pensamientos, comenzó a tomar un poco del té, intentando esquivar la directa e intensa mirada que el castaño le dedicaba-

Ambos permanecieron buen rato en silencio, al parecer no había nada de que hablar, pero el silencio era tan incomodo, que Anna acabó con aquella tortura.

Anna: Y...con quien vives?

Yoh: Con mis abuelos, Yohmei y Kino –el chico sonríe señalando el retrato de dos ancianos mas o menos de la misma edad de la abuela de Anna, pero con un aspecto mucho más serio y aterrador. Yoh se percató de que Anna los miraba con algo de sorpresa, era imposible imaginar que tal joven, distraído soñador y sonriente fuera descendiente de tales personas. Ante la cara de asombro de Anna, Yoh sonrió y agregó- se que se ven algo atemorizantes, y no son tan dulces y graciosos como tú abuela, pero son buenas personas.

Anna: Ya veo…son padres de tu mamá o de tú papá?

Yoh: de mi mamá

Anna: y qué pasó con ella? –lo mira antes de tomar otro sorbo de té-

Yoh: pues, murió el día de mi nacimiento. Dicen que me parezco mucho a ella jiji a mi no me parece, a mi parecer, es demasiado hermosa como para compararla conmigo –se levanta del lugar, y de una de las cajas que aún estaban en la sala sacó una fotografía y se la dio a Anna- ella era mi madre, y el sujeto que esta junto a ella, ese es mi papá.

Anna: y que pasó con él? –Pregunta sin apartar la mirada de la foto de los padres de Yoh-

Yoh: Él aún vive, pero viaja mucho. Mi abuela solía decirme de pequeño que lo hacía por mi bien, y para pagar mi educación. Ahora de grande entendí que nunca pudo superar la muerte de mi madre, y que no tiene mucha empatía conmigo por eso.

Anna se sorprendió ante la confesión y seriedad del castaño. Jamás pensó que el tendría tanto que ver con ella, tanta semejanza, cosa que le resultaba fascinante y a la vez algo peligroso. Temía que aquellos lazos inconscientes que los unían la obligara a tener más empatía con él, y que por en sima de eso, le agradara más de lo que ya le agradaba, cosa que también la ponía un tanto nerviosa, y la obligaba a estar siempre a la defensiva.

Yoh notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Anna ante la confidencia que le había revelado el joven, y este, para tranquilizarla sonrió y agregó.

Yoh: no te sientas mal, toda mi vida he vivido con mis abuelos y no me ha hecho falta nada, excepto algunas veces que me dejen descansar jeje, pero en general, mis abuelos son como unos padres para mí, y es por eso que la ausencia de mi padre no me afecta.

Anna: … -no pudo decir nada, no sabía si creerle o no, puesto que ella solía alegar lo mismo. "No se preocupen, no tiene importancia" solía decir, pero ella bien sabía que aquello la había marcado profundamente. Yoh comenzó a frustrarse al ver que el semblante de Anna no cambiaba, y que la mirada que le dedicaba era más indescifrable que la que normalmente le dedicaba. Siendo así, volvió a inquirir-

Yoh: bueno, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, y como te lo dije a ti, es hora de que tú también me confieses algo

Anna: -recuperando su compostura- que? No me digas que crees que porque me confesas una intimidad tuya yo te voy a contar algo personal

Yoh: mmm sip –sonríe inocentemente-

Anna: eres simpático Yoh, pero no tan simpático –le dedico una fría mirada, lo que provocó que el castaño se riera divertido- y ahora qué? Tengo monos en la cara o se te perdió una igual a mi?

Yoh: vamos Anna no seas tan orgullosa, solo contéstame algo si?

Anna: no, si hablamos de intimidades, tu también me preguntaste acerca de mi familia, así que estamos a mano.

Yoh: vaaamos Anna! Anda, yo te pregunto algo y luego tu tendrás el derecho de preguntar, ne?

Anna: ash está bien, si no hay nada mejor que hacer, te complaceré por esta vez, y cuando ceda la lluvia me dejarás irme tranquila, de acuerdo?

Yoh: sip! Entonces dime… -toma un sorbo de té intentando no parecer tan interesado y simulando no saber mucho del tema- que es este Hao de tí?

Anna: -frunciendo el entrecejo- porque tanto interés?

Yoh: Anna! No habías aceptado ya jugar?

Anna: ok ok… El es mi novio, pero nos separamos porque se fue a estudiar a Londres por un tiempo, a probar suerte dice él, pero algo me dice que se quedará a terminar sus estudios allá.

Yoh: aaahhmmm…y aún te importa mucho?

Anna: por supuesto! Él es muy importante para mí…

Yoh: -un poco incómodo- bueno…pero como no está, tendrás que ocuparte de mí verdad?

Anna: a que te refieres con eso?

Yoh: bueno, todos creen que somos novios, y no puedes pasearte por ahí diciendo que aún eres novia de él y novia mía porque podrían pensar mal, o más bien, peor, y no quiero que anden hablando mal de mi novia –sonríe-

Anna: estás intentando insinuar que tengo que terminar con él?

Yoh: -penando: _no es ni mala idea la verdad…-_ yo solo dije que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, porque no siempre voy a estar ahí para consolarte y ayudarte –le guiña un ojo-

Anna: ya vas a ver tu pedazo de alcornoque! –agarra un cojín y empieza a pegarle a Yoh-

Yoh: oye oye eyyy detenteeee! –Yoh intentaba cubrirse con las manos, y entre golpe y golpe, notó la sonrisa de Anna, aquel tipo de sonrisa que nunca le había visto mostrar. De aquellas que demostraban tranquilidad y alegría. Incentivado por aquello, se incorporó al juego, y comenzaron a pelear en juego-

Anna: no no Yoh cosquillas noooo! Jajajaja! –Yoh la había arrojado al suelo y se había colocado sobre ella haciéndole consquillas-

Yoh: jijiji dime que me quieres y me detendré (N/I: que astuto xD)

Anna: no no seas abusador suéltame jajajaja..-

Mientras ambos seguían con su juego, no se percataron de la presencia de dos ancianos que acababan de entrar en la sala.

Yohmei: Mira Kino pero si tenemos visitas!

Al instante en que ambos jóvenes se percataron de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, y que mas a su pesar, los estaban observando, se reincorporaron avergonzados, siendo Yoh el primero en hablar.

Yoh: etto…Hola abuelo! Hola Abuela! Jejeje ella es Anna Kyouyama, es una compañera de clases, y mi guía estudiantil durante el trimestre

Anna: mucho gusto señores Asakura –Anna hizo una leve reverencia-

Kino: pero que agradable jovencita haz traído Yoh, es tu novia?

Enseguida, el rostro de Anna se iluminó con mil colores diferentes, y miró el suelo. Yoh, también conmocionado, no sabía que responder.

Yoh: pues bueno esto ehm…estamos saliendo

Yohmei: me parece bien, al fin mi nieto demuestra que tiene los encantos de conquista de su abuelo

Kino: encantos de conquista? Si yo estoy casada contigo porque se me cayeron los anteojos cuando dije acepto!

Yohmei: vieja cascarrabias cuantas veces vamos a discutir acerca de eso!

Kino: hasta que entiendas que tu de casanova tienes las ganas, pero más nada!

Mientras los abuelos de Yoh discutían, Yoh tomó a Anna de la mano y la sacó de la sala, llevándola al jardín. Una vez allí, Yoh se avergonzó por el espectáculo que acababan de dar sus abuelos.

Anna: no te preocupes, de igual forma ya debo irme

Kino: -asomándose por la ventana de la sala que daba al jardín- tú amiguita se va a quedar a cenar verdad Yoh!

Yoh: eee No! No abuela ella ya debe irse a su casa!

Kino: Que! Como que se va? No no nada de eso! No antes de jugar al karaoke!

Yoh: no abuela enserio ella debe…! –pero no pudo terminar, puesto que la abuela ya le había lanzado un sartén en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo-

Anna: Yoh! –se arrodilla frente a él intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero sus intentos no valen de nada, puesto que la abuela se le adelanto con un balde de agua fría-

Kino: despieeeeeeeeeerta!

Anna: Señora Kino! –se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero no pudo evitar reir un poco al ver como Yoh se levantaba del suelo muy alterado-

Yoh: que que ahora que paso aaa!

Kino: ven Anna, se que mi nieto es algo lento, pero ya se le pasará.

Anna: pero…- la abuela de Yoh no la dejó terminar, y la llevo adentro de la casa-

Después de sacar unos cuantos CDS, y un equipo de música viejo con un micrófono, estaban los 3 miembros de la casa y su agradable invitada sentados en la sala.

Kino: bien, quién va primero?

Yohmei: yo yo yo quiero!

_Silencio_

Kino: Yohmei! Deja que los niños empiecen!

Yoh: no no abuela…

Anna: …no se preocupe, nosotros vemos y luego intentamos–estaban sentados uno junto al otro, y Anna solo pensaba _"Quien me mandó a mi a no haberme ido cuando pude"-_

Kino: mmm de acuerdo, que vas a cantar Yohmei?

Yohmei: Héroe de Il.Divo!

_Silencio prolongado_

Kino: este bueno…esta bien esta bien… -pone la música, y Yohmei comienza a cantarla con fuerza. Yoh intentaba aguantar la risa, y Anna no sabía donde meterse, era tanta la vergüenza que hubiese preferido salir corriendo y escapar por alguna ventana antes de ver aquella barata imitación de aquel clásico-

_Y como libro el corazón  
Nos enseña que hay temor  
Que Hay fracasos y maldad  
Que hay batallas que ganar _

Y en cada pagina el amor  
Nos convierte en luchador  
Y descubres lo común  
No hay un héroe como tú

Kino: ok ok ya es suficiente! –al término de la canción, Yohmei esperó un aplauso, pero solo escuchó el quejido de un gato, por lo cuál, derrotado, tomó su lugar junto a Yoh.- Bien bien, quién sigue?

Yoh: Anna te animas?

Anna: no no, mejor ve tú.

Kino: bien, entonces Yoh, que vas a Cantar?

Yoh: mmm Eres, de Café Tacuba…

Yohmei: buena elección muchacho!

Kino colocó el cd de la canción, y mientras sonoba la melodía de inicio, Yoh miró a Anna a los ojos de forma seria y serena, y al punto de lograr un sonrojo de parte de la joven, comenzó a cantar:

_Eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes. _

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy. _

_Qué mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento  
es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres. _

Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy. _

_Aquí estoy a tu lado  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres…_

Mientras cantaba, tal vez no tan bien como el grupo, pero si con el corazón, Anna no sabía donde ocultarse. Al escuchar la interpretación del joven, no salía de su asombro, y ahora si se encontraba realmente confundida, pero antes de que Yoh terminara la Canción…

Yohmei: están llamando a la puerta, quién será?

Yoh: este…yo voy abuelo… -ya después de haber sido interrumpido, y estando mas avergonzado y sonrojado que nunca, fue a abrir la puerta- si..?

Mike: buenas noches, mi nombre es Mike Urashi. Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos o me equivoco?

Yoh: eeee si si, somos nosotros, que se le ofrece?

Mike: alguien me informó que vió a mi hija adoptiva entrar aquí.

Yoh: pues… -hizo un intento por entender, y luego recordó cuando Anna le había dicho que vivía con su abuela y con su padrastro- aaa! si, así es, ella está aquí señor –sonrió complacido-

Mike: entonces haga el favor de llamarla! –Mike comenzó a alterarse, pero Anna hizo acto de aparición-

Anna: aquí estoy Mike, no tienes que gritar –miró a Yoh con semblante serio nuevamente y le dijo- Gracias por todo Yoh, pero debo irme.

Mike: deja las formalidades simuladas y muévete!

Anna: te dije que ya voy! Deja de comportarte como un animal quieres?

Mike: niñita insensata, tu abuela ha estado preguntanda por ti toda la tarde y tú aquí haciendo quien sabe que con esta familia!

Yohmei: -quien por el alboroto se había asomado- porque tanto escándolo eh Yoh?

Anna: disculpe señor Yohmei, pero han venido por mi.

Yohmei: aaaa ya veo ya veo…está bien está bien, seguiremos jugando otro día

Mike: si claro, muévete! –le tomó por el brazo templándola-

Yoh: no trate así a Anna!

Mike: esto no es asunto suyo niño, ocúpese de sus asuntos y yo me ocuparé de los míos!

Y así, Mike se llevó a Anna templándola del brazo, y esta, ya acostumbrada al trato, solo volteó a ver a un frustrado Yoh, quien lleno de impotencia estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a ese tipo y ayudar a Anna, pero su abuela lo sujetó y le dijo:

Kino: es mejor que no te metas Yoh, en estos casos es mejor no hacer nada, Anna debe estar acostumbrada a tratar con hombres así.

Yoh: pero... –al punto de voltear a ver a Anna, se tranquilizó al notar que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa y un "no te preocupes, estaré bien". En aquel momento entendia mejor porque el caracter tan frio de Ana, yel porque de su cerrada personalidad. Y mientras Anna desaparecía por la avenida, sintiéndose mal, solo soltó un último lamento, y una vez encontrándose solo terminó la estrofa de la canción que, debido a la interrupción del padrastro malvado, no pudo terminar:

_Eres…lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres, __  
__cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres, __  
__lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

Pasado un rato, Anna llegó a su casa, y tras cerrar la puerta de entrada, Mike le proporcionó una bofetada.

Mike: eso es para que dejes de ser tan altanera!

Sra. Ozore: Oh por Dios! Pero que está pasando Aquí! –en eso, vió a su nieta sujetándose una mejilla, y deramando lágrimas de profundo dolor e impotencia- Anna! Pero que…Mike!

Mike: Ella se lo buscó! En vez de avisar que iba a salir se fue toda la tarde a casa de un muchacho de mala familia que…!

Anna: Yoh no es de mala Familia! Deja de insinuar cosas que no sabes!

Mike: y es que tu crees que sabes mucho acaso?

Anna: al menos tengo un músculo sensible por corazón y no una piedra como el que tienes tú! –gritaba histérica y cansada de que siempre pasara lo mismo-

Mike: Basta! No aguantaré esta falta de respeto! –apenas volvía a alzar la mano, la abuela de Anna se interpuso-

Sra Ozore: no te atrevas a tocar a mi nieta Mike, por el simple hecho de que Amelíe haya muerto y de que tu hayas quedado a cargo de su hija, no quiere decir que puedes tratarla como una sirvienta. Yo estoy aquí para velar por mi nieta, y mientras siga aquí, tú no eres nadie para venir a imponer lo que se te antoje en esta que es mi casa! Si tienes ganas de pegar y ordenar, cómprate una casa y lárgate de aquí solo, pero mi nieta se queda conmigo, y si decides quedarte, a ella no la vuelves a tocar!

El coraje de Mike lo obligó a cerrar el puño, pero se tragó sus palabras, y se fue a su habitación. Ante eso, la abuela de Anna se volteó y la encontró arrodillada en el piso llorando, por lo cual se arrodilló y abrazó a su nieta intentando consolarla

Sra Ozore: Tranquila Anna…

Anna: Es mi cumpleaños Aba-Chan, no es justo…

Sra Ozore: Lo se Anna... No sabes cuanto lo siento... pero mejor vete a descansar pequeña…

Anna asintió y subió a su habitación, una vez allí se lanzó sobre la cama y abrazando la almohada comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Entre pensamientos tristes y vacíos, articuló las palabras…

Anna: Hao..donde estás…te necesito…

**Nostas de la Autora:** PERDONENMEEEE! ToT los he tenido olvidados lo seee! Pero es que he tenido muchisimos problemas, los cualos no parode contar de tanto que son...y debido a eso, mi mussa se dió una vacaciones, y Teddy yo hemos estado tristes por eso verdad Teddy ToT Me merezco que dejen de leer mi historia por haberlos hecho esperar tanto... (6 meses? ToT Gomen) pero espero que no lo hagan. La he retomado porque la inspiración ha vuelto a mi, y a pesar de que las clases estan a punto de comenzar, prometo no dejar la historia a la mitad como ya hice, y estar mas al pendiente de ustedes!

Sin mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, los quiero xicosss!

Besosss! Seee yaaa! nOn


End file.
